Death's doorstep
by hpreader1974
Summary: Harry rushes Hermione to St. Mungos for treatment, but is too late. Slightly revamped the old story with a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy all! To start with, I in no way own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, etc., etc. If I had, the outcome would have been much different. Secondly, my friend Mark Chapa read this story and began to question what Harry went through during his life. So, due to his request and my wanting to have a little fun, I added an additional chapter highlighting his life. It turned out doubling the length of the original story. There were a few minor changes to it as well to make everything work. I hope that you enjoy the new and improved story. By the way, thank you Mark for the suggestion and the beta work.

Chapter 1-Death Departs

Harry fell to his battered knees. The stench of death's presence filled his nostrils as he took in a deep breath on the final battlefield. In front of him was the mangled body of Tom Riddle. The pale snake face wore an expression of fear, of disbelievement, of death. Harry continued to inhale and exhale, trying to catch his breath from the exhausting confrontation. They had battled for an eternity. Both dealt harm to the other, but neither gave up. They knew that this was it. They knew it had to end. The previous battles had dwindled the ranks of both the Death Eaters and the Order. Few were left for either side to fight for their cause.

The man-who-lived sat bent but not broken on the ground. His mind flashed to the recent deaths of his friends who were fighting with him. Sirius and Albus had been some of the first that had died before the war had really started. Remus and Tonks were the first blows and had been killed by the werewolves; Seamus, Lavender, and Shacklebolt lost their lives soon after Lupin's and Tonks' deaths. Then the loses really started to skyrocket. Auror's were killed left and right. Order members were ordered by Mad Eye to never go out without two others, and then he was killed along with Mundungus and George Weasley.

Harry had been staying with the Weasley's the night of George's death. McGonagall had brought the news to them of his passing. Molly had broken down into tears; Arthur was celebrating his son's life by remembering the times they had and the pranks he had pulled. Ginny had followed her mother's lead and cried to mourn her brother. Ron became more sullen and withdrawn, but Fred had taken it the worst of all. That night he left the burrow to travel to Diagon Alley where he killed Crabbe and Goyle with the killing curse. However, Draco tuned the tables on him to send Fred to be with his brother that night. Harry silently knew that Fred didn't want to be apart from his brother, so he got his wish. The deaths of people Harry knew climbed even higher, causing Harry to feel even more pressure to end this war. What had started almost a year ago; now was done.

Glancing around the field he could see beaten and battered bodies strewn across it through the smoky haze. Muffled moans and gasps for breath in the distance signaled that there were some survivors of the battle. Drawing himself to full height, Harry rose from the ashes scattered on the burnt ground. Putting one foot in front of the other, he began to sort through the bodies. The Patil twins lay side-by-side unmoving on the earth. Ted Nott sat clutching his shoulder missing an arm. Harry didn't want to end his suffering. Bellatrix lay twisted in front of the small body of Ginny. Harry touched her on the shoulder. Her head turned slightly to the side to reveal gaping holes left from the flesh torn from her face. Startled at the sight at first, he snaked an arm around her shoulders to offer some comfort during her time of need, but it was not welcome. She withdrew at his touch before falling to the ground allowing the tears to flow from her eyes.

Continuing across the blood stained field, he stubbed his foot on something on the ground. Looking down he could see the head of Cho rolling along the ground. The sight of the dismembered head nearly made him vomit. Swallowing the bile back down, he continued his journey. He was searching for something or someone, but he did not know what it was. In the distance, he could see the flaming hair of Ron. Rushing to his side he could see the awkwardly bent leg and arm of his best mate. His face was frozen in determined rage, forever. Dropping to one knee, Harry picked up the dead hand of his best mate. The cold skin lay in Harry's hand, unmoving.

"Harry?"

Searching the surrounding area for the voice, Harry dropped the hand of his mate. He knew that voice. She must be close.

"Harry?"

The voice came from his right; turning quickly he stumbled on an unrecognizable body on the ground. Again bringing himself up from the ground Harry continued searching for the voice. With the thinning smoke and haze, he saw her. Hermione lay a few meters away propped against a rock. Harry could see left arm was missing large quantities of flesh, while the right was pulled close to her chest. Rushing quickly to her side, he dropped to his knees skidding on the ground. "Hermione"

"I'm glad that you are ok, Harry. I…I can't see anything," she spoke.

Her warm voice was a welcome relief in the despair and death that filled his vision, hearing, and scent. "I'm…ok. Riddle is dead." Harry could see the hurt and shame in those cloudy brown orbs as he gazed into them. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's though, you look pretty hurt." Harry could feel the warmth in his heart start to fade away as he gazed at his best friend as she was slowly fading onto the doorstep.

"No, Harry. I am ready to pass on." Hermione reached out with her left hand to press it against his chest. "I have hurt and suffered with you as much as I could have. Now it is my time." Pausing to gather her breath she continued, "I am giving up. I never thought that I would, but now that the war is over."

"No!" Harry shouted. Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice booming in the eerie stillness of the field. "You have to make it, I need you." Gathering up her body in his arms, he began to spin on the spot recognizing the squeezing sensation of apparition.

Regaining his balance with Hermione still in his arms, he found himself standing in the foyer of St. Mungos. He glanced down at the brown hair beauty to see her smile slightly from the warmth from being in his arms. Tears started to fall from her eyes as cupped his face with a free hand. "Promise me this, Harry that you will find someone to make you happy and give you the family that you want." With those words being said, Hermione closed her eyes.

"Help me, please someone!" Harry roared. Fixated on his dying friend, he could see movement ahead of him. A man wearing white robes was rushing to his aid along with a woman dragging a bed beside her.

"Put her on this," the woman commented as she wheeled the bed underneath the lifeless form of Hermione.

"What was she cursed with?" the doctor questioned.

Harry couldn't respond to the probing. He simply shrugged his shoulders watching the body for any sign of life, but there was none.

"He's in shock; take him to a separate room, nurse."

Diverting his eyes towards the middle-aged man, Harry bellowed, "No, I go where she goes."

Upon their eyes connecting the doctor knew who these two young adults were. "Very well Mr. Potter, but you have to let us help you in the mean time."

Unsatisfied with the current situation and no real way to change it Harry relented, but pointed at Hermione, "She gets help first."

"Agreed," the man replied before he began to push the bed down the crowded corridor. Harry followed suit with the nurse grabbing him by his arm pushing him in the same direction.

Reaching an empty room, they all entered into it. Harry propped his weary body at the head of the bed as close as possible to Hermione. He could see the trails of blood soaking into her clothing causing it to cling firmly to her skin across her jumper and pants. Harry glanced up at the doctor and nurse concentrating on Hermione, before returning his gaze to her face. His mind began to recall the events they had shared in their lives. Their meeting on the train, the troll at Halloween, the quest to find the Philosopher's Stone, was all in the first year. The second brought even more turmoil with the chamber and Hermione being petrified. Harry realized something while standing in that room waiting for outcome of his friend. He realized that out of all the people in his life, he could truly trust Hermione. She was his rock through all of the bad times and the good times. She was there for him while dealing with the deaths of both Sirius and Dumbledore. She was the one that had always stood by his side no matter what happened with him. Now, it was Hermione who needed him.

Lying lifeless on the hospital bed Hermione's mind began to drift away from her broken and battered body. Slowly she rose from the bed to find herself looking at the scene that was unfolding itself in front of her. Stretching both arms and legs Hermione could feel their strength and warmth. Her pale mist looked from the healer to the nurse then to her body. The sight made her shutter to view the gaping wounds on her arms and torso. She continued looking up and down the bed and found Harry standing beside the head of the bed in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Strangely enough she could see tears rolling from his eyes. Stepping around the group she proceeded toward him. Never breaking contact with the dull emerald eyes, his tears began to build to a torrent. She reached out a slender arm to place it on his chest.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Unable to form the words in her mouth, she simply nodded her head in response.

Slowly Harry stepped forward to the point that they were face-to-face and nose-to-nose. "I know that you are there, I can't see you, but I can feel your warmth." Reaching up with a bloodied arm he swiped away the tears that were remaining in his eyes. "Please come back, Hermione. I need you. I love you." Tears began to reform at the bride of his nose only to run down the smudged cheek.

"I love you too Harry. I have for a long time." Upon hearing these words, his eyes snapped to where the sound of the voice was coming from. "But it is no longer my place to be. I have only wanted to be with you, but now I can be with the one's we lost." Hermione's own eyes began to fill with tears at the thought of missing Harry and the adventures that they have shared over the years. Pausing she looked back at the table to see her body steadily slipping away from reality. "I want you to be happy, Harry." She raised her hand to cup the dirty face in front of her. "I will see you eventually. We will be reunited together in the end." With those last words she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the bruised lips, then turned toward the door.

Harry could feel the coldness fill the room once again. Slowly he dropped to the floor leaning against the steel frame of the bed beside him. "She's gone. It is no use anymore." He announced to the healer and nurse in the room. Pulling his knees close to his chest he rested his face between his knees and began to cry. He had lost everyone in his life that he cared for. There was no one left for him in his world.

The healer turned toward the nurse after Harry's announcement of Hermione's passing. He nodded his head in affirmation of the fact before closing Hermione's eyelids to cover the blank eyes. Gathering his courage, he stooped down in front of the upset man in front of him. "Mr. Potter, I want to thank you for what you have done in order to save the wizarding world." The doctor saw the young man trembling on the cold floor. The young man's sobbing filled the space inside the room, which they were in. "Please come with me so that we can take care of you." A distinctive shake of black hair signaled the healer of his desire to not to go with him. "Mr. Potter, we know that she was very special to you, that she meant more to you than everyone else, but you have a life to live…for her." Unmoving and unwilling Harry would not stand. He simply cried till he could cry no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy all! To start with, I in no way own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, etc., etc. If I had, the outcome would have been much different. Secondly, my friend Mark Chapa read this story and began to question what Harry went through during his life. So, due to his request and my wanting to have a little fun, I added an additional chapter highlighting his life. It turned out doubling the length of the original story. There were a few minor changes to it as well to make everything work. I hope that you enjoy the new and improved story. By the way, thank you Mark for the suggestion and the beta work.

Chapter 2- Death Returns

Harry twitched suddenly in the hospital bed. The dull emerald eyes opened to scan his surroundings. As he surveyed the stark white room, the memories of the final battle and the death filled his mind. Ron, Cho, Pavarti, and Padma, but mostly it was filled with the memory of Hermione. The glisten covered his eyes as once again thoughts of the bushy haired beauty flooded his skull. A noise across the room drew his attention to the door, which opened to allow a healer to walk in.

"Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you awake." A bright smile filled the young healer's face when he saw his patient awake. "We were starting to worry if you would have the will to recover." He moved closer to the bed on which Harry was laying on. A free hand withdrew a black wand to wave over the prone figure on the bed. "Seems that everything is functioning and working normally, Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, I must be the bearer of bad news." The dark haired man looked up at the healer. Nervousness filled his hardened face. The healer paused to formulate the proper words to come next. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have buried both of their youngest children, Ron and Ginny."

Harry stiffened at hearing of the news. "But…Ginny was alive the last that I saw her. She was missing part of her face, but she was very much alive," he struggled to say while staring at the face of the healer.

"Yes, she was brought here, but the wounds were too much for her body to survive, Mr. Potter. There have been many deaths due to the final battle." The healer had wanted to continue, but after seeing the reaction of the young man he decided not to pursue the subject any further. "In case you were wondering you have been here for three days. Your magic was the only thing that maintained your existence. I would like you to stay here a few more days to recover from your wounds and to allow your magic to stabilize. I hope that is ok." He could see the head nod slightly at the request before Harry lowered his head to rest against his chest. Seeing the defeat in the young man he decided to take his leave from the room. Pausing at the door, he turned back into the room, "Thank you for what you did Mr. Potter. It was extremely brave of you. You also have some visitors who would like to see you. I will let them come in now that you are awake." He could hear a muttering of words from the down turned head of Harry. The healer wished that he could heal the broken heart of the young wizard as he exited the room leaving Harry to his visitors.

After the healer exited the room, Harry leaned back into the bed further, wanting to be left alone to his thoughts. He rolled over to one side to ease the pressure on the stabbing pain in his chest, but it was no use.

"Harry, you dear boy. We were worried about you." Mrs. Weasley's voice was broadcasted into the room as if from a speaker. It caused Harry to jump slightly from the frayed nerves that he was suffering from. He rolled back over to see the figures of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley enter the room. Both of the Weasley's figures were more frazzled and in more upheaval than usual, no doubt due to their recent losses. Following them was the sloped figure of Minerva McGonagall. Harry could see numerous tendrils of hair that poked from the brim of her hat.

The Weasley matron immediately strode to the bed and wrapped her arms around the weakened man in the bed. Harry could see her puffy and bloodshot eyes on her approach. "We didn't think that you would make it. We are so glad to see that you are doing better." She released him from the bone-crushing hug to allow him to fall back into the bed.

"I am sorry about what happened." Harry could see the quizzical faces on all three of the individuals in the room. Arthur had placed himself slightly behind Molly and McGonagall was on the other side of the bed. "For not being able to save Ron and Ginny." Harry dropped his head down, resting his chin on his chest.

Arthur was the first to respond to his statement. "Harry, they died for you…"

"I know they died for me. I didn't want them to die for me. I wanted everyone to live and have what I never had," Harry half screamed and whispered his interruption.

The thick Scottish accent came next, "Harry, they died for something that they believed in; something that they wanted to give their lives for. Everyone died for his or her right of freedom, Harry. You were their chance at freedom, of living a life that was pure, gentle, and without war." Harry glanced up at the transfiguration professor standing there with a compassioned look on her face.

Molly sat down onto the bed beside Harry only to reach up with her hand to try to straighten the ever-messy black hair. "Harry, a person can't control those around us. We can only control ourselves and how we react to those around us. You are a remarkable young man who has lived through more than anyone person should live through."

Harry's mind was confused and throbbing. Thoughts were flying at a maddening pace inside his head. He dropped his head into the palms of his hands trying to make sense of the bombardment. Gathering his strength to hear the answer to his next question he raised his head, "Who else died during the battle?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now, Harry. You need to rest right now. There will be plenty of time to deal with that later. Minerva said that Hogwarts will be ready for the start of the new year." Arthur's caring voice tried to divert Harry's attention from the tragedy that was the final battle.

"Yes, we will be opening as usual in the fall." McGonagall's voice broke in to add detail to the conservation. "I also have something to give you." She reached into an inner cloak pocket to remove an envelope with bright green writing and a red seal. "I thought that you might like this now, in preparation for the new year."

Harry reached up to retrieve the letter addressed to him. He bent the thick letter slightly breaking the seal. Unfolding the letter carefully a golden pin fell from the letter. Picking it up from the bed sheet he could see the letters HB emblazoned across the front of it. He turned toward McGonagall for an explanation.

"I thought that it might convince you to return for your NEWTs." McGonagall's thin lips broke into a slight smile while concentrating on Harry.

Harry glanced back down at the shining pin setting in his hand. Many memories of his friends roaming Hogwarts flooded his mind.

"I think that we should leave now Molly. Harry needs his rest." Arthur announced.

Harry glanced up to see the wet faces of both of the Weasley's. Molly leaned forward slightly to kiss Harry's forehead before her exit entwined in her husband's arms.

McGonagall closed the gap between the Harry and herself before placing a hand on the young wizard's shoulder. Her thin lips upturned slightly. "Harry, please consider returning to Hogwarts in the fall. We all need you." She turned quickly heading for the door.

Harry reclined in the inclined bed numb to the world. He glanced back down into his hand at the golden pin. His eyes began to mist at the thoughts of his friends that were no more. Entangled in those were the memories of the final battle to fill the young mind. He could almost smell the burnt flesh that filled the air on that fateful day. Restlessly he slipped into a disturbed sleep.

Thoughts of the final battle filled his visions as he tossed and turned during the slumber. Flashes from the battle started at the end and rewound themselves. The vision of Voldemort falling, exchanges of spells flying across the sky toward one another, the surge of wizards into the open fields of Hogsmead, and finally the smooth pebble being slid into his pant's pocket before their group crossed the gates of the castle toward what he thought would be the final battle with Voldemort.

Harry bolted upright in the bed shaking its foundation, slamming it into the wall. The loud thud could be heard resonating in the outer hall causing a nurse to enter the room.

She glanced around the room searching for anything broken or damaged. Turning her eyes toward the perspiring man in the bed she asked, "Is there anything wrong Mr. Potter?"

Gathering his strength and finding his center as quickly as possible, "No…just a bad dream."

The blond haired nurse eased herself inside the room concentrating on the black haired man. "Is there something that I can get you?"

"No, I'm ok," Harry stuttered.

"Ok, let me know if there is anything that I can get you," she turned retreating towards the door.

"Wait, where are my clothes and things?" Harry questioned nervously.

"Uhh…they should be in the cabinet," she pointed toward a cluster of drawers against the far wall of the room.

"Thanks," he stuttered as his throat began to tighten in anticipation.

Harry shifted closer to the edge of the bed before swinging his legs over the edge touching his feet lightly on the cool floor. Tingling in his hands could be felt as he pushed his weary body up from the bed to put more weight onto his feet and legs. They held his weight to begin the trip to the cabinet across the room. Reaching up with an unsteady hand he pulled open the door. Peering inside, he could she the tattered cloak he wore on that fateful day. A warm rush came over his body as moved the cloak aside to reveal the trousers he had worn. Sticking out of a rear pocket he could see his wand. Harry pulled the slender stick from its place. Sliding the other hand into a front pocket he grabbed the contents inside it for its removal. Loose coins were all that he could feel immediately. Upon opening his hand he could see the smooth pebble with the worn triangle lying on his palm. Dropping the rest of the contents to the floor he returned to bed clutching the pebble tightly in his hand. "I can still see her and tell her that I love her. I can be with Hermione." An unsteady grin had crossed his face as he climbed back into the bed.

Crossing his legs under him, he unfolded his hand to again reveal the pebble with the strange markings. Stretching his head upward and closing his eyes he only concentrated on the sight that was Hermione. With his eyes closed, Harry slowly turned the stone three times in his hand. He opened his eyes to witness the shimmering figure appear in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy all! To start with, I in no way own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, etc., etc. If I had, the outcome would have been much different. Secondly, my friend Mark Chapa read this story and began to question what Harry went through during his life. So, due to his request and my wanting to have a little fun, I added an additional chapter highlighting his life. It turned out doubling the length of the original story. There were a few minor changes to it as well to make everything work. I hope that you enjoy the new and improved story. By the way, thank you Mark for the suggestion and the beta work.

Chapter 3-Death's Visit

"Harry, you shouldn't use the stone for this. It is of no use. You need to move on." Hermione's voice filled the room.

The sweet voice filled Harry's senses causing him to open his eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione," Harry paused to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes at the sight of his best friend in front of him. Her arms were folded across her chest. He could see that her porcelain skin was once again flawless. Her brunette hair had transformed into loose ringlets that flowed freely past her shoulders swinging slightly as she turned her head. Even the chocolate eyes had returned to their normal bright luster and a window into her soul. "I just had to see you one last time to say goodbye."

"I understand Harry. I wanted to say goodbye as well…and to tell you something." She moved slowly from the end of the bed to the side and sat down on the edge close to Harry. Glancing down toward the bed, she picked up the small pin lying on top of the crumpled sheet. A small tear streaked down her face at the sight in front of her. "McGonagall gave you the Head Boy pin," she struggled to say.

"Yes, she gave it to me today, but I don't think that I will return. It is to hard think about returning without you and Ron," Harry replied.

Her brow furrowed slightly causing a line to appear across her forehead. "You have to return Harry to get your NEWTs."

Harry grinned at her statement. The same Hermione reminding him that education was important.

"You have an opportunity to live a life and be happy. To do things that I will never be able to." Her head dropped slightly at her disappointment of never being the Head Girl.

"I just don't have it in me right now to think about that. They won't even tell me who all died during the final battle. I have those things to worry about."

"You don't have to worry about those who died, Harry. We are all safe and well taken care of."

"You died for me. It is my fault."

"Don't you dare say that Harry." Hermione's voice trembled with an anger that Harry had rarely heard. "It was our choice to fight not yours. We did it to survive. We did it so that all would have a life to live." Hermione paused staring into the emerald orbs in front of her. "You have a chance to live that life. To correct mistakes of the world and enrich other's lives." She paused slightly gripping his hands in hers, "Harry, you have that chance. Live your life in memory of ours."

Harry swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He leaned forward to be closer to her shape. Both were still exchanging stares, neither wanting to break the moment. "I…," Harry stuttered. He mouthed the words but couldn't form them.

"I know, Harry." Hermione stated. She noticed Harry lean slightly back into the bed away from her.

"Know what?"

"That you love me, Harry… and I love you as well. It's what I wanted to tell you."

Harry could see the streaming tears coming down her face as she said the words. He didn't know and didn't care how she knew that he loved her, but to hear her say it was comforting enough. He leaned back toward her form, so that he could feel her touch and her warmth. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione copied the motion and leaned toward his body, "and I love you, Harry." She lifted an arm to place it on his exposed leg. Harry similarly copied the motion and placed his hand on top of hers. Quickly they intertwined their fingers and held on to one another's hand. "I wish that I could stay, but I need to return to my world."

Harry quickly stiffened at the words he just heard, "You can't leave me, Hermione. I need you." He could feel the hot tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Harry, I can't stay here, I don't belong of this world anymore."

Harry could see the regret and pain in her eyes as they continued to make eye contact. He could feel the same feelings welling in the pit of his stomach.

"You will move on with your life in time." Hermione paused as she wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks. "You are strong, Harry. I hope that you will move on with out me in your life. Find a woman you love and have a family, Harry. You deserve that in your life." Hermione reached up with a shimmering hand and stroked Harry's check with her thumb. "You will do much in your life ahead. You have so much to accomplish in your world. Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye, Hermione."


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy all! To start with, I in no way own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, etc., etc. If I had, the outcome would have been much different. Secondly, my friend Mark Chapa read this story and began to question what Harry went through during his life. So, due to his request and my wanting to have a little fun, I added an additional chapter highlighting his life. It turned out doubling the length of the original story. There were a few minor changes to it as well to make everything work. I hope that you enjoy the new and improved story. By the way, thank you Mark for the suggestion and the beta work.

Chapter 4- Death's Defiance

July 31, 1998

"Do you think he will be ok, Authur?" The Weasley parents were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their tea after Harry's birthday party. The birthday boy had retired to Bill and Charlie's room after the small gathering.

"After the first time we saw him in St. Mungo's I really didn't know. He was broken and devastated. With two of his best friends dead I wasn't sure if he would recover, but..." Authur stared deeply in the large mug of Earl Grey that his hands were gripping searching for the words, "something happened to him in there. It was almost of an epiphany."

Molly nodded in agreement. "I have seen a change in him as well. He has never been more focused in his life. Even with Hermione pushing both himself and Ron, he never had this kind of drive."

"All we can do is watch and wait and help him when he needs it," Authur added.

September 19, 1998

Harry entered through the kissing gates while striding passed the lines of tombstones. Not much had changed since he had been here a few months ago. Purposely he strode past the first few rows and made his way down a long row. In front of him was his destination. The earth had settled leaving only a slight mound now while a long stone bench sat at the end of three final resting places. Kneeling between two of them he placed the tulips on the grave of his mother, the lilies on his father's grave, getting up and kneeling at the final grave he placed the final bouquet, roses, on the grave of his best friend.

"Hi Hermione, mum, and dad. It has been busy so far this year at school. Luna and myself are been kept working all the time by Minerva. It's strange for me to call her that, but she keeps on insisting. Says that after what I have been through I deserve it. I don't agree, but what I want to do in the future will accomplish it hopefully."

Standing and retreating to the bench, he restarted his story. "As you know I am back at Hogwarts and classes are busy with NEWTS. The new transfiguration and defense professors are always using me for a teaching assistant and Flitwick is his ever jovial self. We have a new professor for potions. He is a good mix between Snape and Slughorn. Strict, and doesn't allow anybody cheating but with a more relaxed method. I know that you would be proud that I am taking five classes for NEWTS and I have started Runes and Arthrimacy for OWLS, I don't think that I will be close to taking those tests by the end of the year, but I can always take them latter."

Harry shifted slightly on the bench and putting his elbows on his knees. "I miss all of you, but I especially miss you Hermione. I never realized how much I depended on you for everything." His eyes glistened in the afternoon. "I'm sorry that I was able to never thank you for everything that you did for me and for always sticking with me through all of our adventures." A small chuckle escaped his lips as memories of the past flashed through his mind. "Mum and dad has she told you the time that we rescued Sirius from the tower. It all started..."

May 2, 1999

The May sun warmed the stone monuments that signified the final resting places of the citizens of the community. A cool breeze whistled as it slipped between and around certain ones. Sitting on a bench was a man with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes hidden behind round rimed glasses. With his shoulders slumped, elbows resting on his knees, and his chin resting in the palm of his hands, he simply stared at the new floral arrangements in front of him.

"I miss you all. It has been a year since that day; the worst day of my life." Harry paused battling with the emotions pounding in his chest. "I don't know what to say, except that I miss all of you. I don't know what to do with my life now. NEWTS are in a few weeks and Hogwarts will be nothing but a memory. Things just haven't been the same this year without you and Ron Hermione. This year has been a turning point due to your words, Hermione. I have tried to reach my potential. I'm in the top couple of students, not that there are many left in our year."

Harry shifted on the bench reducing the stain on his chest. "I have been approached by Dirk Daughtington about joining the DMLE, but I don't think I am going to do that. I had my share of fighting in the past and I want to do something else. I have actually been thinking about…"

September 19, 1999

A cool breeze blew into his face as he stood on top of the Eifel Tower in Paris. The drink in his hand was facing west as he raised it and silently wished Hermione a happy birthday, where ever she was. Her birthday was something that he never would forget, even if he had not acknowledged many of her birthdays earlier in her life. That was no more and now it would always be something he would remember.

Looking down he could see other people enjoying the warm afternoon. Despite the fact they looked like ants scurrying across the area, he could not help but think about the way that they knew nothing about the world of magic and how they ignored the signs. Shaking his head slightly he glanced back up at the skyline stretched in front of him. It was beautiful to see the setting sun and could only imagine seeing it with Hermione.

"Harry," came a voice from beside him. Turning slightly he gazed into the blue-grey eyes of his friend. The wind was lifting her dark blonde hair as is rushed by.

"Yes Luna."

"Are you ok? I am just worried about you, that's all. I know a little about how you are feeling. I miss my mother as well," she responded. Looping her arm around his and pulling it close to her chest while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just miss her that's all and wishing her a happy birthday."

"Well, why don't I take you to dinner, my treat tonight," she replied dragging him away from the rail. "The nargels told of a nice little place not far from here.

Harry let out a loud laugh as he began to follow his friend.

December 31, 1999

Harry let out a groan as he was being drug into another shop. All day the pair of them had been drug from through out the ally by the slight blonde veela currently pulling on their arms.

"Come 'Arry and Luna, it iz about to close," Gabriel urged them to a quicker pace.

"Luna, I told you it was a mistake to go to Bordeaux that weekend," Harry stated with a small smile on his face.

"I thought that we could simply drop her off in Marseille before we left for Cairo. Those eyes she made at us simply crushed our will to refuse her request," the British blonde added.

"Demand was more like it. I…"

"Non," the French blonde cut across Harry. "Your trip would not 'ave bin much fun. Besidez, I 'ave not been to Cairo and Luzor before. It is an educational experience that I have never had an opportunity to 'ave. Besidez, mama and papa would only trust you to act as my guide."

"I would not have thought that your parents would trust Harry to escort you on a trip like this," Luna added.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders daintily as they stepped into another shop selling various items. "Fleur haz told them some about you and zhey know many zhingz zhrough the tabloids, but my papa has many connectionz in zhe ministry. Zhey know zhat 'e would protect me from what 'e could." Turning around the fourteen year old veela grinned slightly, "and I know zhat he would do zhis for zhem and for me."

Luna cringed slightly, as her thoughts raced at how Harry would react. Even though he could accept a physical touch from close friends, which he had few of, women who wanted to establish a relationship with him were in for a rather long wait. She remembered a confrontation with Lisa Turpin where she wanted to date Harry, but he didn't return the feelings. It ended with Lisa serving several weeks of detention for her outburst at him declining her request.

"Gabrielle, I…"

"Non, you misunderstand me 'Arry. I am quite 'appy witz being a friend of yourz." Slowly she closed the gap between them before wrapping him in loose hug and stepping back. "Now 'urry I wish to zee the fireworks over the Nile tonight."

Harry nodded in casual acceptance with a slight smile on his face.

June 26, 2000

Sitting at his bench once again, Harry was recited his travels to his parents and to Hermione. "After we got Gabrielle back to her parents we spent about a month each in Germany, Russia, India, and China. The magic they have is quite a bit different from what we have. I can't describe it fully. Maybe in a few years after I have studied it I can tell you more about it."

He shifted on the bench before continuing, "We then travelled to Australia for the real purpose of why I wanted to travel a bit. I found your parents, Hermione." The tears in his eyes were trying to fall as he thought about her parents. "I found them just outside Sydney. They seemed happy, I don't know if that was where you sent them, but they had their practice open." The tears began to roll down his face as he pictured their new addition. "You're a big sister to Owen Mamillus. He is almost a year old by now. They adopted him, but you knew that they could never another child after you." Pausing to look at the horizon he continued, "He looks like you a little, or maybe it's my wish that it was our child that I held while talking with your parents. I wish I could have used my real name, but I was afraid that it might make then remember something, and I couldn't take their happiness away from them like that. He has black hair and brown eyes and a nose that reminded me of you." At that he broke down and cried.

A distance away a dark haired blonde stood resolutely as she watched her best friend finally begin to grieve for his lost love. "May Merlin be with you Harry on your journey and may provide a safe return as well."

August 28, 2000

Harry was sitting on a conjured chair in front of the wafting veil. In the background he could hear the low murmur of voices calling and beckoning him. Staring at the gateway, contemplating on what was on the other side he twisted the rope that was in his hands. It had been attached to a box of supplies that he had put together before tossing it through the gateway. The frazzled end of the rope was all that was left and it had never made it past the veil.

"It's one of our greatest mysteries."

Harry spun with wand in hand to see the thin frame of his supervisor. "Sorry about the wand. It's just…"

The man laughed loudly drowning out what Harry was continuing to say. "Harry, if there was anyone who would have those types of reactions, it would be you." Walking up beside his employee and creating his own chair to relax in, he turned his attention to the lean black haired man. "So any breakthroughs that you came up with?" A slight smile crossed his round face.

Harry shook his head in an awkward motion. "No, I just wanted to come down and try something that I thought of last night." Holding up the end of the rope, he continued. "This end didn't make it through the veil." Closing his eyes he couldn't avoid seeing the image of his godfather falling through the veil years before. "I didn't think it would work, but I had to try. To try to do a little something for him, Reinhold. I never got to spend that much time with him.

"Would you mind some friendly advice?" Harry turned to the head of the DoM and nodded slightly for him to continue. "It is never easy to lose a loved one. You might not know it, but I lost my first wife just before you stopped the dark wanker back in '81. I eventually went on to remarry several years later, but I still miss her to this day. Claire knows and has told me that she holds a great deal of respect for someone that I still love till this day. But I'm getting off subject. What I want to tell you is to remember them while they were here. It will cause you heartache if you continue to hold on to them, Harry."

Harry nodded slightly at the words of his mentor remembering Hermione's word for him before she left for the final time. _'Live your life in memory of ours.'_ He had been trying to do just that. Taking the job with the DoM was a part of that. Trying to change the system from the inside was just a first step.

"Harry, I will add one more piece of advice, don't miss the forest for the trees. There are many forms of magic that we will never understand and the veil is one of them. Now, with that said, you are coming home with me. Claire has been needling me to bring you home for a meal," Reinhold stood quickly dragging Harry with him before vanishing their chairs and exiting the room.

December 25, 2006

White plumes escaped his nose and mouth as Harry sat talking with his family once again.

"… and with the application of Sherman's 2nd law of transfiguration and keeping in line with Newton's law of conservation of mass and energy we can now without a doubt prove that during the conjuration of items, no matter what it is, must have air or a gas as a base element before the conjuration can begin. The amount of base element is also directly related to the mass of the object to be conjured. It is a major step forward in the understanding of the application of transfiguration." Letting out another long stream of mist, Harry paused in thought. His length of visits varied on the time of year and what was going on in his life at the time that he shared. "On a separate note, Alexander Davis approached me concerning his daughter, Melody. She was a few years younger than we are and in Ravenclaw. He is insisting on a marriage contract between the two of us, but I really don't want to. It's not that I think that I am betraying you or your memory Hermione, but I just don't want to be involved with anyone right now with my work. I've tried to tell him several times that I am not interested…"

June 21, 2009

Harry stood fidgeting in a white set of robes during an unusually hot summer in Wales. Pulling at his collar trying to ease the strangling object around his neck, he turned to the clear lake in the backdrop of the tents and the circle of stones arranged for the ceremony. He noticed the loopy gait of Desmond Stephens, a coworker of his, dressed in dark blue robes, Harry almost felt sorry for him and would have if not for the existence of cooling charms.

"Harry what a wonderful day for a wedding. Don't suppose you have seen the bride today?" Desmond asked in his nasally voice.

"Besides being a little warm it is a nice day and I have not seen her since last night after the rehearsal." Pulling out a pocket watch from the inside of his robes, Harry nodded his head to the watch, "but I suspect we will see her shortly. If you will excuse me I must take my place and you should take yours."

With that, Harry strode towards one of the tents with the sides dropped around it. In a soft voice, he announced his presence, "Hey I'm here."

From the other side of the fabric he heard her response, "Please come in Harry."

Entering the tent, he stopped just inside the flap looking at the beautiful visage in white standing in the middle of the tent. "You look amazing Luna. James will not know what hit him."

Smiling brightly, she responded, "Thank you Harry, for both the compliment and escorting me to fill daddy's position." Dropping her head slightly she asked a question. "Can you do me one favor Harry before we exit?"

"Of course, but before that I have a gift for you." Reaching inside his robe, Harry pulled a box resembling a book from a pocket. "I thought that you might like this today." Opening the box revealed a white gold chain with a matching moon hanging which was studded with diamonds arranged in a hexagon, below that was a matching bracelet. Stepping forward with the box in hand, Harry placed it on a table removing the items before placing them around her neck and wrist.

"Oh, they are so beautiful Harry. I love them and thank you again." Turning from the mirror she pulled him into a hug, resting her head on a shoulder. Tightening her arms to avoid him breaking contact she prepared to ask her favor. "Harry I have loved you for years." She immediately felt him stiffen and held on tighter. "I know that you love Hermione and I would never attempt to fill her place, but I would very much like a kiss before vowing myself to a man I have as much respect for as you." Looking at his face and feeling him relax in her arms; she raised one hand to his face before stretching and lightly kissing him on the lips. "That was very nice, Harry. Now, please escort me to my wedding before we attract blithering humdingers."

Harry laughed at his sometimes strange friend, but would never trade her for anything.

September 1, 2011

"… and then she says 'I don't think that is a real spell' Ron turned four shades of Weasley at his embarrassment. I'm sorry about how we treated you those first couple of months, but at the time we were immature and didn't know any better. I just can't believe that it has been twenty years. Sometimes it feels like a hundred, others like it were yesterday." Harry paused deep in thought of what they had went through during their times at Hogwarts. "Oh, Neville and Susan are expecting a little girl. They can't be happier at its arrival. And Neville is still pushing to me to accept the offer to take a place on the Wizengamont. I guess if changes need to made, I will have to take up a seat on it. And Luna and James have just come back from…"

September 3, 2012

"… and that are the Granger initiatives my Lords and Ladies." Harry stood in front of the Wizengamot on baited breath waiting on their reactions. These sets of proposed law changes were very mild, but critical in changing the minds of the wizarding world so that it would continue. Reinhold and he had drafted, edited, argued, and almost come to blows during the writing of these changes over a four month period before settling on them.

A single hand clap broke the silence in the chamber as it rang out. It doubled in count, quadrupled, and then exploded in number. A small smile graced his face as he thought, '_this one is for you Hermione.'_

November 20, 2014

Harry rushed through the doors looking frantically for anyone to assist him. Spying the information desk he approached the young lady attending it. "Excuse me, but I am looking for Luna Franklin. She came in here several hours ago in labor."

The twenty-something attendant glanced up to view first hand a living legend. Star struck and dumbfounded she could only stare at Harry as he stood in front of her.

Becoming more agitated by the moment, Harry broke the awkward silence, "Luna Franklin, is she here?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. Let me check." Forcing herself to look back to her registration book, she quickly found the name listed under the fourth floor maternity ward and in room 438. "She is on the fourth floor in room 438," the young woman replied.

"Thank you, Megan," Harry countered as he quickly disappeared from the atrium.

Megan would have danced around the room twirling at the simple thought that Harry Potter knew her name, if she hadn't been on duty at the time. Basking in the attention that she received from Harry Potter, she completely ignored the next person stepping up to her desk asking Megan for directions after observing her name tag.

Knocking softly on the door, Harry heard James' voice from the other side of the door say, "come in."

Tuning the handle and pushing the door in, Harry found Luna propped up in the bed with a bundle of cloth in her arms. Even with her hair matted against her forehead and face and blotchy red skin, she looked at peace and relaxed. A sandy blonde man rose from his chair to the side watching as Harry entered the room.

Both moving to a far corner, Harry began, "How is she?"

A wide smile graced the round face of the man, "Excellent, if a little tired. She just feed her before dosing off a bit ago."

"Luna would never tell me what the two of you were going to name her. So, what is it?"

The smile disappeared almost instantly as the man broke eye contact, "I'm sorry, but Luna won't let me tell you. She wants to be the one to tell you." As the words left his mouth, the mother roused from her slumber.

"Harry, I am glad that you made it," she called while looking at the black haired man in the room. Harry made his way to the bed and rested softly on the end, placing a hand on her foot. "James and I have a question for you, but first would you like to hold her?"

"Of course, I would love to." Stretching out his arms to retrieve the bundle, he pulled the newborn close to his chest staring at the red-faced sleeping child. He could see a few blonde tufts on the top of her head with a slightly up turned nose. "She looks a little like you Luna, beautiful."

"Thank you Harry. James and I have discussed it and we would like to you be her godfather," the new mother asked nervously.

Never looking up from the child he instantly responded, "It would be an honor James and Luna."

"Then meet your goddaughter. We named her after two women I have great respect for, my mother being one and a friend the other. We announce, Regina Hermione Franklin." Looking at his face she could his eyes close before his head tilted up, causing them to lock gazes. The pain at his loss was not evident anymore, but the emerald orbs shone today with a dampness radiating joy and happiness.

"I'm positive that they appreciate the sentiment."

March 28, 2019

An elderly man climbed the steps of the platform on one end of the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Taking his time approaching the podium he surveyed the crowd realizing this would be the last time he would do this. Nervous chatter filled the room as the crowd anticipated the results. To his left a voice rang out, "Who was selected as the new minister, Minister Richmond?"

Chuckling slightly before applying the spell, "Ladies and gentlemen I will answer that question in a few moments. Before that I would like to thank everyone who has helped me during my term as Minister. I could never recall everyone's name, so I shall not attempt it, but please know you have my everlasting thanks and gratitude. I was able to witness some extraordinary events in my last eleven years. I hope that this trend continues in the years to come and I believe it will." Devon Richmond paused in his speech, fully aware of the deathly silence in the atrium as the crowd awaited the announcement of the next Minister. He could ramble on for an additional hour and the populous would never waver for they were waiting for the new minister.

"But you do not wish to listen to the ramblings of an old man; please ladies and gentleman let me announce you to the next Minister of Magic, Harry James Potter."

The crowd exploded in a raucous of cheering and clapping as the lean young man strode to the podium to take over after shaking his predecessor's hand. Richmond slipped to the back of the stage listening to an impassioned speech encouraging acceptance, assistance, and caring to the crowd. _'I will simply be a foot note regarding the changes that have been made, the real change is about to occur and may Merlin be with you Minister Potter.'_

August 14, 2022

On a desolated Scottish highland a series of bagpipes played in the distance as a crowd surrounded an open hole in the ground. At the head of a simple oak casket was a druid chanting over the remains of Minerva McGonagall. As he finished, everyone turned to the Minister waiting for his comments.

Harry stood silently between two blondes, one almost silver and the other was darker blonde. The darker blonde had a small child perched on her hip and another grasping her hand whereas the silver blonde had two standing in front of her. Both of the women were flanked by their husbands and trying to provide comfort to Harry as he listened to the service.

Stepping forward and clearing his throat Harry began, "Minerva McGonagall was a woman of extraordinary talent. She was a teacher to many of us, head of house for many as well, and for a select few, a friend, mentor, and in her own way, family. Luckily I was a part of that select few."

Harry reached up with a trembling hand to wipe the tears from his eyes before his continued. "After the war ended, my life was in disarray. I had no direction in my life. However, a stern Scot made me the head boy when the school re-opened, pushing me to concentrate on something else other than the lives that we lost during that difficult time. I didn't realize this at the time, but she told me later about it. I realize now at that point in time it was a turning point in my life. I could have faded into obscurity and became a foot note in history, but she would not allow someone to be average when they could achieve more if she could avoid it."

"Since that time she would always challenge me with something new every time I spoke with her. She took it as a personal challenge to encourage me to engage my facilities as she spoke of it." Those that knew the woman chuckled or nodded at the phrase she used often. "I will miss her challenges, her wisdom, and her friendship. May Merlin be with you on your next great adventure, Minerva McGonagall."

April 17, 2026

Families across wizarding Britain sat huddled around their wirelesses listening to their minister's voice coming from the speakers.

"… arrested the rebellious faction in a daring raid on known safe houses. Unfortunately, three members of the task force that executed the raid lost their lives in the battles. Myself as Minister, the heads of DMLE, and everyone at the Ministry of Magic mourn the senseless loss of life that occurred at the hands of these terroristic individuals. Rest assured that the families of those who lost their lives will be well taken care of."

"Members of the faction have been secured in a detention center where they will await trial for their crimes against humanity. I will say this at this time, we have made tremendous strides in creating a fair and cooperative society, but I will never allow the wizards and witches of Britain to live in fear of their lives while I am the Minister of Magic. Now, if there are any general questions I will attempt to answer them, while maintaining operation integrity."

"Minister Potter, while we were aware of the general dissent of some of your newest policies and laws. Why was this group of 'terroristic individuals' as you called them, so violently arrested causing the deaths of three people on this so called task force, simply for practicing their freedom of speech that you are so fond of preaching. Is this a case of do as I say, not do as I do?"

"Ms. Patterson," Harry responded to his generation's Rita Skeeter. "The individuals arrested numbered close to thirty, possessed numerous restricted items both on their person and at the safe houses."

"But…" she tried to retort.

"In addition we have numerous reports of this group engaging in illegal activities such as selling first generation witches and wizards into slavery to fund their activities. We have also other reports of kidnapping for the purpose of using the victims in dark rituals that take the magic or lives of the individual. Furthermore…"

Around Britain, people nodded their heads in agreement and once again felt reassured their Minister was doing everything he could to make their lives safe.

May 2, 2048

Standing behind the curtains of the stage, a lean man with streaks of silver in his hair waited for Neville Longbottom to finish his speech and to announce Harry. Rubbing a hand across his side and chest to ease the ache of that curse years ago, Harry contemplated his most recent changes to the wizarding world. Free elections fashioned after the Yanks had been established last year for the minister's position, chief warlock, and a few other, or almost free in this case. Unfortunately, elves, goblins, and other intelligent species were not able to run for office and nobody really wanted to run the risk of a giant or troll trying to run, not that he could blame them.

The roar of whistles, clapping, and other noises drew his attention. _'Here we go again, and for the last time as well.'_

"It is my distinct pleasure to introduce my friend, Minister Harry Potter."

Climbing the stairs, Harry waved to everyone in the crowd before grabbing Neville in a hug and clapping him on the back. Turning to the podium, he grabbed both sides firmly and began, "Ladies and gentlemen…"

Twenty minutes later, Harry was finishing up his speech on the current state of the ministry. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just a few more things before I conclude this press conference. A few of you may remember, others may have read, but today marks fifty years since the defeat of Tom Riddle—Voldemort —or you-know-who. I would like for everyone to remember their family and friends that died during that dark time." Harry could see nodding heads amongst the crowd. "The last thing I want to say is that it has been an extremely fulfilling twenty-nine years as the Minister of Magic…"

Behind him he heard Neville question, "Harry?"

"However, I feel that my time here at the ministry is at an end." It seemed that an airplane suddenly went through the atrium. Harry raised his arms motioning them to quite. It took several minutes before he could be heard again. "Please everyone, I am not disappearing from public life totally. I have spoken with Headmaster Fines and I will be accepting a position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will be resigning on July 30 and suggesting my vice-minister Neville Longbottom fulfill my remaining term. I want to thank everyone over the years for their support and for their assistance. Thank you."

October 17, 2048

Near silent scratches filled the office decorated with pictures of a black haired man standing with others. Some were wearing extravagant robes; others pictured the occupants in shorts and half opened shirts. Those of the second nature were featured a little more prominently than the others. Books lines shelves and awards and accolades were sitting in boxes on the floor, almost forgotten.

In the middle of the office sat Harry Potter grading papers from one class. It was still paperwork, but of a different type from his previous job. In addition, he was adjusting the curriculum from an academic to a more hands on approach.

A slight tingle broke his concentration from the parchment in front of him causing him to look up. Before a single knock could be accomplished he called out for his visitor to enter. A dark haired woman with bright blue eye entered his office and promptly sat down in one of the chintz chairs across his desk.

Neither spoke as they stared at each other for several minutes. Finally the dark haired brunette broke the silence, "Potter, why do you always have to do that?"

Cracking a smile Harry began, "It was always a game to me while minister when dealing with certain people. We would exchange pleasantries and then fall into a silence; it's a little something I picked up from Albus. The first one to speak is usually at a disadvantage during the conservation. And with your reputation during school, I find it amusing to do it with you, Watson."

Rolling her eyes slightly, breaking from her normal aloof self, Daphne responded, "Please Potter politely put an end to referring to me by that waste of a man's name. I have since returned to using my name of Greengrass or Daphne if you will."

"I will call you Daphne in private meetings and not around the students only if you call me Harry." She nodded slightly at his request. "Now Daphne, what brings you to my office on this lovely evening?" Glancing to a clock on the wall with its hands indicating it was a quarter past 10 he wondered what brought her to his office.

"I preforming my rounds and noticed a light under the door and decided to inquire as to your wellbeing as well as your adjustment to life at Hogwarts as a professor?"

Carefully considering his words, an act that he had to master as minister, he replied, "To answer your first question, I am doing well. As to your second, my adjustment is proceeding satisfactorily in my opinion." Deciding to give a slight bit of personal information, he relaxed into the confines of the chair, "I have always thought of Hogwarts as my home. Ever since first year, it was a place of wonder, magic, and friendship. These are some of the reasons why I would always come back for a lecture, ball, or any other events."

Daphne nodded slightly at his words, reflecting on her early years as well. By being placed in Slytherin, there were certain standards to maintain and those influenced her attitude and appearance to the outside world.

"And now how are you doing Daphne?"

"I was raised to never allow an opponent any personal information to be obtained from a discussion," she replied automatically.

"Then Mrs. Watson I suggest you return to your duties. You know where the door is," Harry replied firmly.

Daphne gasped at both her reaction and his response while trying to formulate a retort. "I apologize for my response Harry. My childhood forced me to act a certain way and my subsequent placement into Slytherin reinforced those lessons. Please forgive me for my outburst." Never breaking eye contact with her co-worker, she awaited his response.

"Ms. Greengrass, we must maintain a working relationship and I will be cordial and as long as you reciprocate that same sentiment. So, I believe that there is a question that you must address enabling our conservation to continue."

Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, she broke eye contact with his bright emerald eyes and challenging posture. At that moment, she realized both how and why he was the defeater of Riddle, how he achieved the things he had accomplished in the ministry, and now why he was suddenly the next candidate for headmaster. Relaxing herself she complied, "I am well myself, just wanting to get to know you a little better and maybe make a new friend here. With certain individuals in my house at the time, we could have never gotten to know one another at the time." Making eye contact once again, she noted the change in posture to a more forgiving position.

"That is agreeable proposition. Hi, I'm Harry."

Several hours later, Daphne retired to her chambers, slightly sore from laughing at stories from Harry's life. She was quite pleased with her attempt to gain a new friend and hoped it would continue.

July 1, 2052

"I really don't want to step over anyone. I'm the least experienced professor. Everyone has more time teaching. Surely they would be better candidates." Harry had risen from his chair in the headmaster's office and pacing the floor much as he would do during his time a minister. The office itself was still decorated in much the same way during Dumbledore's time with pictures of former headmasters quietly watching the discussion. Turning back to the rounded figure of Davidson Fines, Harry restarted, "I don't want to disrespect the other teachers and create chaos and discord among them."

The round faced man with squinty eyes roared in laughter at Harry's statement. How could this man who had done so much in their world respond in this way he would never know? "Harry, please sit back down and let me explain." Reluctantly he complied and Fines continued, "When I brought you on four years ago, I knew that my time was limited." Holding up a hand to forgo the response he explained, "My time till I wanted to retire, not that I was being pushed out. The other teachers and I have had a meeting several weeks ago about my retirement. They are all in agreement that you are the one to lead the school into a year and a new era. We need expansion and you can do this just as you did at the ministry." Grinning slightly at his next ploy, "And besides who would continue the expansion of the HJG library? Hmmm."

Slumping into his seat, Harry eyed the man wearily before speaking, "Ok, what are the most pressing problems right now and how did you know about that?"

"All headmasters have their secrets, Harry."

June 28, 2057

Harry sat in his office looking over proposed changes to curriculum and new teacher candidates for the major subjects. Transfiguration, charms, potions, defense, history, and astronomy were all adding a second teacher to their ranks this year to lighten the load of teaching so many students. The number of children to be housed in Hogwarts in the come year would almost be five hundred; several hundred more than his time as a student in fact. Harry had asked each of his current professors for one recommendation for the new positions to be filled.

His next interview was Megan Taylor. She was a potion brewer for St. Mungo's, and had been for many years. The door to his office opened to allow his deputy and a middle-aged woman enter the room. Rising to greet the duo Harry smiled. "Thank you for meeting with me Mrs. Taylor. Thank you for escorting her Ms. Greengrass." Daphne nodded her head before exiting the room and closing the door. "Please have a seat, Mrs. Taylor and let us begin."

"Thank you for the meeting, Headmaster. It is a pleasure to meet you again," the woman responded. Harry looked at her quizzically before she continued, "I met you at St. Mungo's one day when you are looking for a friend of yours while I was working the information desk." Scrunching her face up in concentration she clarified, "I think her name was Luna Franks."

"Franklin, Luna Franklin and she is a dear friend of mine. She had just delivered my first godchild." Thoughts of Regina filled his mind. It was hard for him to believe that she now had children of her own, which he was a godfather for as well. "Well, Mrs. Taylor it is a pleasure to formally meet you."

January 30, 2060

"…Daphne, Sable, Abbot, Michael, and two or so dozen children were all standing there in the Great Hall with reindeer antlers, long pointed furry ears, and large red noses. It took Reginald and myself almost two hours to undo the changes. Granted it would have taken a lot less if we hadn't been receiving death glares from Daphne and Sable causing us to laugh harder. It was a funny sight though. You would have loved it Dad. I think it was Neville and Susan's grandson, but we're not for sure."

With a large smile on his face, Harry glanced at his pocket watch; realizing almost an hour had passed since he arrived. "Sorry guys, but I have to go. Happy hundredth birthday mum. I love all of you and will be back on your birthday dad." Beginning to turn and leave he paused, "You know what dad, that is something else we have in common. Both of us loved older women." With that, Harry exited the cemetery after another visit.

July 31, 2080

Harry smirked slightly as he made his way to the staff room. They may not have known that he knew what they didn't want him to know, but he knew and planned to turn the tables on those in the know.

Stopping short of the door he prepared the spell, it just needed the trigger to set it off. It had been one he had invented for a DMLE mission.

Swinging open the door to the dark room, he could almost smell the excitement from the occupants.

"Surprise!" was yelled as he entered.

Almost all of the staff was in attendance for the birthday party for their headmaster. His face started as a portrait of surprise, which quickly turned to pain as the centurion clutched his chest and quickly dropped to the floor. Nobody moved for a split second as they watched the silver haired man fall to the floor. Virginia Montgomery, one of the transfiguration professors, was the first to react as she rushed to his side to try to help her headmaster. Kieta Smolders, the matron of the hospital wing was next as she began waving her wand over the prone body.

The remainder of the staff exchanged looks of disbelief as they watched their fallen warrior, statesman, headmaster, and friend struggle for life at their surprise party.

"Told ya we shouldn't have scared the ole man like that; knew his ticker was't as strong as it should be as ole as he was," a voice rang out in the back. Everyone turned to look at Victor Charles propped against a chair. He had Harry beat by a good fifteen years of life, but would never tell anyone his exact age. "Wha', you din't believe me all this planning started."

"Potter," Daphne's voice rang out in the room. "Get you're skinny arse up this instant, before I make you wish you were dead."

Harry sat up suddenly from the floor before getting cuffed in the back of the head by Virginia.

May 2, 2098

William Travis silently rode the stairs to talk to his headmaster. With the recent floods occurring outside the castle walls, teaching astronomy was nonexistent. Pushing the door open provided a strange sight as he witnessed his headmaster openly weeping at his desk. Momentarily stunned, she saw the man who he had looked up to for almost a century and had worked with for three decades remove a piece of cloth and wipe his eyes and face.

"If I am disturbing you, Headmaster I can come back at a later time." William stated before beginning to withdraw from the room.

"No," Harry croaked before clearing his throat. "It's just a difficult day that is all." He beckoned the man toward a chair by motioning his hand. "Now what can I do for you? I assume it is due to the torrential downpours we are receiving?"

"Yes it is. I was wondering if I could use the classroom at the bottom of the stairs for the time being; at least till the rain stops," he stammered.

"That is quite fine, William."

"I don't want to seem forward, but is everything ok? I mean, normally you hardly seem affected by anything, but…" he left the question hanging.

"One hundred years ago was the final battle with Tom Riddle. I lost a great number of my friends and family. People who I loved and cared for." Harry looked out the window remembering his path across the grounds he could not see through due to the rain that poured from the sky.

"I'm sorry. I…" Swallowing lump in his throat, William remembered stories of those dark days told to him by his parents. How a seventeen year old man fought the dark forces that were with the help of his best mate and the woman he loved. Together, the three of them, with countless others, resisted the oppression and defeated the dark forces. Then the survivor of them, the man in front of him now, went on to shape and mold the world into a better place. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry closed his eyes and dipped his head slightly, "It started off…"

December 31, 2099

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the-man-who-won, former head of the Department of Mysteries, the former Minister of Magic, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin first class, etc., etc. sat quietly over-looking the grounds of the school as the time approached midnight to bring in yet another century. Contemplating those lost in recent years, the coldness of time alone settled into his bones causing the wound to his chest and side to ache once again. There were only a few left that were still alive from his days as a student. Katie Wood nee Bell had retired from coaching the Harpies years ago, yet she came out of retirement after Oliver passed to head the teach the flying lessons and referee games. Neville still kept everyone on their toes at the ministry as the chief warlock after his wife's death. Roger Davies was also an elder statesman on the Wizengamot and Hanna Abbot still came back from time to time as a guest lecturer for runes.

So many had been lost in recent years, that it was sometimes hard to maintain his schedule as headmaster because of the number of requests for him to speak at the funerals of his friends and former co-workers.

A tingle alerted him to an approaching visitor. Waving his wand opened the door before the knock landed on the door. Entering his office was five of his professors. Daphne Greengrass, Head of Slytherin and Charms professor, Virginia Montgomery, Head of Ravenclaw and Transfiguration professor, Megan Taylor, professor of Potions, Victor Charles, Head of Gryffindor and professor of Defense Against the Dark arts, and William Travis, professor of Astronomy all walked in creating their preferred chairs to sit. The other professors in the castle all called this group 'the century assembly'. All of them were either approaching the century mark or had already past it.

"What brings you to my office at this time of the evening, I hope that the brothers Weasley are not at the root of it," Harry asked.

"Oh no, those three are confined to the tower at the moment, but that is a scary thought at the same time," Victor replied as he laughed. "I don't suppose anyone has any other culprits for the inappropriate yule carols this year other than them."

"No, I seem to remember their great-great uncles preforming much the same feat at their age when I attended," Daphne replied.

"Yes, Fred and George did it several times during their times here, at least before they were expelled by her toady-ness back in fifth year." Harry smiled slightly at memories of fireworks and an inflatable swamp floated to the surface of his mind. "So what brings you to here at this time of the night?"

"We wanted to ring in a new century with you. We have all witnessed one turn of the numbers and think that a second should be spent with friends," Daphne replied. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well then, we should celebrate in style." Harry raised a wand to summon a bottle of scotch and glasses for the 'century assembly.'

September 19, 2143

Harry stepped through the kissing gates for the, he really didn't know how many times he had been here over the years, but it had been a great many. Shuffling between the rows he arrived at a worn bench in front of three graves before gently placing flowers on each one.

"Happy one sixty fourth birthday Hermione, I hope that you are all doing well wherever you are. I… well I'm tired of being lonely and out living my friends."

Swiping the tears from his eyes, he took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm the last of our class and the last of everyone we knew growing up. Many families are still around, but they have been replaced with several new generations of them. Even my first Godchild has passed away a few months ago. I'm ready to come home to my family and friends."

Releasing the tears he had, Harry broke down once again, swamped in memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy all! To start with, I in no way own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, etc., etc. If I had, the outcome would have been much different. Secondly, my friend Mark Chapa read this story and began to question what Harry went through during his life. So, due to his request and my wanting to have a little fun, I added an additional chapter highlighting his life. It turned out doubling the length of the original story. There were a few minor changes to it as well to make everything work. I hope that you enjoy the new and improved story. By the way, thank you Mark for the suggestion and the beta work.

Chapter 5- Death's Gifts

June 21, 2148

Harry slipped into the plush chintz chair that he enjoyed so much. He glanced over to the window to see the Hogwarts Express steaming towards London with another precious load. He turned the chair to face his former professors portraits displayed on the wall. Albus was currently out of the frame while Minerva was dozing in her chair. The elderly wizard turned towards the large oak desk that stretched out in front of him was the same that Albus and Minerva had used before him. He still paid his respects to both of the former Headmasters by keeping lemon drops and straight-backed chairs in his office. He chuckled slightly as the thought of both of them crossed his memory. A soft knock at the door stirred him from the reflections of his past. He motioned a raised hand toward the door to open it. "Please come in Professor Weasley."

"You wanted to see me Headmaster," the thin middle-aged redheaded witch replied.

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you a while. Please sit." Harry motioned to one of the chairs across from his desk. "I have several items to discuss with you."

"Of course Headmaster, how can I assist you?" A sparkle could be detected in the bright blue eyes from the fire simmering in the floo as she seated herself.

Harry sat straighter in the chair propping the wrinkled elbows on the desk. "First, please call me Harry." He saw a slight nod of her head signaling her understanding of the request. "My time as headmaster here at Hogwarts has come to an end. I have spoken with the Board of Governors and they have accepted my resignation. From this moment on, you are the new Headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry could see the startled expression growing on her face.

"…Thank you Harry. I know that you have been preparing for this moment for several years." The bright blue eyes broke contact for a second then returned. "Please forgive me for asking, but why now?"

Harry chuckled for a moment as he leaned back in his chair. "Would you permit an old man to weave a tale for your enjoyment?"

The blue eyes brightened dramatically, "Certainly. I always love your stories of the Ministry and Hogwarts and please call me Molly."

Harry shifted slightly in the chair smiling at the warm memories flooding his mind. "That was your great-great-grandmother's name. She was a wonderful woman who cared for me when no one else did. I loved her like a mother."

The woman blushed at the thought of her Great-Grandmother caring for the Headmaster. "I have fond memories of her as well."

"I am sure that you do, but the tale I wanted to tell is of my time in the hospital after the war." Harry paused for a second before continuing. "You have read the tales of Beetle the Bard?"

"Of course, Harry. Most of the children know of it. I personally have Ginny's copy. Great-great-grandmum gave it to me before she passed away."

"Well, then let me give you another copy to add to your collection." Harry pulled a drawer open on the desk and withdrew on older copy of the tales and slid them across the desk. "That copy belonged to Hermione Granger." Harry paused slightly holding the tears back. "She received it from Albus Dumbledore himself. I want you to have it. You remind me so much of her. Could you open to the story of the three brothers?"

"My family knows of your love for Miss Granger. Those who knew her loved her as well." Molly stated before turning to the story. Immediately her eyes locked onto the scribbled figured just below the title. "I have never seen this before." She pointed a finger to the drawing.

"That is the sign for the Deathly Hallows."

"The Deathly Hallows?" she questioned. "I have heard of those mentioned before. They are the same items that are mentioned in the story."

"You are correct as always."

"Your Uncle Ron, Hermione, and myself spent almost a year searching for them and a few other things." Harry cringed at the though of the telling her of the horocruxes. "Currently I am in procession of all three of the Hallows. I am going to give them to you." Harry could see the excitement grow on the smooth face of the young woman.

"You don't have to do that, Harry. They should really go to the Ministry; for them to study and research their magical source."

Harry's face turned dark at that thought. "No, the Ministry will not be receiving them. Even with the shape of our government, I can't trust the Ministry with these items." Harry's face softened slightly before continuing, "I can only trust my family with them. I know that you will protect and keep them safe."

Understanding the seriousness of the task that he was giving to her, Molly nodded her head, "I understand. I will keep them safe."

Harry stood up from the chair and walked to a cabinet across the room. Slowly he opened the door to retrieve a mahogany box from its shelf. Returning to the chair he repositioned himself before opening the box. "The first Hallow is the Elder wand. When I pass away, the power of the wand will be broken for eternity. I will have died a natural death. It will have no power other than an ordinary wand. This I will leave to you." Harry pulled out the wand for Molly's examination. "The second is the cloak. I remember roaming the castle when I was younger with your Uncle, Hermione, and myself under its protection. It is like no other that you will ever find. This I leave to you as well." Harry pulled the silky material out of the box and handed it across the desk. "The last one is the Resurrection Stone." Harry paused a second rubbing the smooth pebble between the frail fingers. "This stone has the power to return the memory of the dead to the living. While they will be able to be seen and heard, they do not belong of this earth. I have debated if to give this gift to you or not. I believe that you have the knowledge to use it wisely." Harry passed the stone across the desk to waiting hands.

"Thank you Harry. I will treasure these gifts for all of my life."

Harry could see the tears building in the bright blue eyes across the desk. "The story that I wanted to tell is of the only time that I used the stone." Harry leaned forward in concentration. "It was three days after I defeated Voldemort. Hermione had died along with your Uncle and Aunt. My life I didn't think was worth living. My dreams were tortured, my days were disturbing, and I was alone." Harry paused lowering his head. "In one of my dreams I recalled slipping the stone into my pocket of my pants immediately before entering the field of battle. When I woke up, I retrieved the stone and summoned Hermione. She was the one that I missed the most. The one that I loved the most." Harry could see Molly nod her head in understanding. He reached up with a wrinkled hand to wipe away the tears welling in his eyes from the thought. "She was beautiful when she came into the room. I have held that memory in my heart for all time. While she was there, we admitted our love for each other. At that point in my life I was ready to give up the fight to be with her for eternity."

"I am glad that you didn't, Harry," Molly interrupted.

"Myself as well. I have lead a full life to this point, but there has been times that emptiness has filled my heart and soul. Hermione's memory could only fill so much. The pangs of not having a spouse and children have been strong. That is much of the reason why I wanted to become headmaster, and have my adopted children."

"Please forgive me for asking, but what made you decide to continue on to live your life?" Molly asked.

"Hermione's words made me. She made me realize that I have deeds, jobs, and chores to accomplish in my life. During the war with Voldemort, I felt that my sole purpose was to defeat him. After accomplishing that at the time, I had nothing else to live for. Hermione made me realize that, I still had more to live for." Harry paused slightly. "That was 150 years ago a little over a month ago. It is my time to join my love, to live with her for eternity. As Albus Dumbledore put it so eloquently, 'it is time for the next great adventure.'"

"Harry, you still have a life ahead of you. You are loved and wanted. The Minister still asks you for advice even though you haven't been Minister for nearly a century." Molly was becoming uneasy with the conservation direction. She still needed advice. She glanced behind Harry's chair to view an empty portrait frame hanging on the wall. The sight initially frightened her. He was preparing to end his life. It would be a tragedy of monumental repercussions if the news were spread that he killed himself. "I still need advice on the operation of this school."

Harry leaned forward grasping her hands in his. He could see the grief spread across her face. "I will still be here, you have my portrait to lean on, to ask, and have answers given to you. I have been using my magic to survive on till this point. Its exhaustion is almost complete. It is my time, Molly." He could witness the tears beginning to stream down the smooth face of his former student. "Please let an old man die in peace." He could see the nod of her head as she withdrew a square of fabric from an inside cloak pocket to dab her eyes with.

"I will miss you, Harry. We all will. You are truly a great man who has brought peace to the wizarding world." Molly could not hold out any longer, the tears kept building to a point that she could not withstand any longer. Her head fell to her hands where she wept openly.


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy all! To start with, I in no way own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, etc., etc. If I had, the outcome would have been much different. Secondly, my friend Mark Chapa read this story and began to question what Harry went through during his life. So, due to his request and my wanting to have a little fun, I added an additional chapter highlighting his life. It turned out doubling the length of the original story. There were a few minor changes to it as well to make everything work. I hope that you enjoy the new and improved story. By the way, thank you Mark for the suggestion and the beta work.

Chapter 6- Death's Doorstep

Harry shifted slightly in the chair as he leaned back. He noticed that he felt different. His chest no longer hurt from the cutting hex from Voldemort all of those years ago. His arms and legs felt strong once more. He realized what had happened in the last few seconds. He rose from the chair he was sitting in and turned around. He could see his body still in the chair he had just left. Smiling slightly he turned toward the woman crying in his former office. Striding around the desk, he stopped next to her chair and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Immediately she looked up toward his position. Her mouth was agape trying to form words, but none came. He could see her head turn toward the rear of his desk and he repeated the gesture. He could see the shining figure of his likeness. The once black hair had changed to silver over the years, but the same emerald green eyes shone brightly as ever.

Harry returned his gaze to the witch. She had settled down to a degree, gathering her courage. He patted her shoulder once again and exited from the room.

A lightness in his step spread to his heart as he climber higher to the blinding white light in front of him. He continued down the path increasing his pace to almost a run. After several minutes he came to a large stone gate much like the entrance to Hogwarts. Beyond the gate, Harry could see rolling hills with homes dotting them. Trees scattered among the dwellings brought a sense of peace and belonging to his heart and soul. Pausing at the steps he settled down onto them closing his eyes he began concentrating on the one thing that he had missed in his life. Within seconds a warm touch appeared on his shoulder causing him to open his eyes and direct his gaze upward. His eyes connected with warm chocolate ones, causing slow streams of tears to cascade down his cheeks.

With surprising quickness, he leapt to his feet embracing the woman in front of him in his arms. He pressed his lips against hers savoring the sweet taste of strawberries on them. Slowly and methodically his explored their shape and softness. After several minutes of the passionate kiss Harry broke contact and leaned his forehead against hers. "I have missed you Hermione. I love you with all of my heart."

"I know, Harry. I love you too."

Harry stared into the chocolate pools enjoying the moment that was shared between them. He could see that she had not changed since their last meeting. "You are beautiful." Slowly Harry dropped to one knee. He could hear a deep breath being drawn into the woman of his dreams. "Hermione, would you marry me?" He could see a sparkle of light in those eyes as he asked the question.

Hermione dropped to her knees to join him, placing her lips on his for another passionate kiss that continued for several minutes.

After breaking the kiss, they once again rested foreheads against one another savoring the moment.

"I will take that as a yes, then?" Harry queried.

"Of course silly, I will marry you."

Harry released a nervous breath that he didn't realize that he was holding in.

"Why don't we go inside? There are a lot of people who want to see you." With that being said they rose from their knees, wrapped their arms around each other, and walked inside for eternity.

The End


End file.
